1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory block.
2. Description of Related Art
A NAND memory device is a typical non-volatile semiconductor memory device. A NAND memory device may include a plurality of memory blocks, and an erase operation of the NAND memory device may be performed on the respective memory blocks.
When an erase operation is performed, threshold voltages of memory cells included in the corresponding memory block are to be at an erase level. When threshold voltages of the erased memory cells have a relatively broad voltage distribution width, significant interference or disturbance may occur during a subsequent program operation. As a result, data storage characteristics may be deteriorated.